Enamórame
by Suzaku-koi
Summary: Afrodita es amada y respetada... o por lo menos eso piensa. Luego de encontrar una nueva familia, decide empezar desde cero, empleándose como sirvienta de la prestigiosa familia Bondlove... en realidad, podrá huir de su pasado? [Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: PERFILANDO UNA NUEVA VIDA.**

Era la más conocida del barrio. No por nada la llamaban Afrodita: la diosa del amor y la belleza. Todos los hombres sucumbían ante su poder, perdiéndose en sus ojos celestes. Era la preferida y siempre la buscaban a ella, sólo a ella. Y se sentía tan feliz, tan amada, tan especial. No era precisamente lo que había buscado. Ni se imaginaba que terminaría como fufurufa y a mucha honra!. Ella no robaba, no mataba, para tener un sustento, ni una casa… ni nada! Todo lo que deseaba, y había deseado por tanto tiempo, lo tenía allí. Amor, respeto, y sobre todas las cosas, dinero… todo el dinero que pudiera desear. El Santuario (lugar honorable donde ofrecía sus servicios), le había ofrecido todo lo que necesitaba y mucho más. Obviamente, cómo no sabía nada de llevar cuentas, Máscara de la muerte, su jefe (algún día debería preguntarle por qué del sobrenombre tan tenebroso), le llevaba las finanzas. Así, si deseaba comprar algo, simplemente le pedía desembolsara, y listo! Mejor que un banco y más seguro que esconder debajo de la cama el fajo de billetes. Tomó uno de los cigarrillos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, colgada en la silla cerca de la ventana que siempre solía sentarse en las mañanas. Ahí, en la esquina, veía a los mismos niñitos: uno jugando entretenido con un improvisado carro hecho de latas (Dios, acaso estaría vacunado? De llegar a lastimarse, necesitaría fijo una antitetánica) y otro intentando vender frunas. Obviamente, sólo lograba caras de desaprobación y una que otra moneda de gente que no buscaba comprarlas, algunos porque simplemente sólo querían ayudar de una forma, otros porque temían le hubiesen echado algo. Cuando el mayorcito recibía alguna moneda, se mostraba muy entusiasta y le daba una de las frunas al más pequeño que le sonreía cándidamente. Destapaba y comía dos mientras le ofrecía las otras dos a su nisan. Una escena entrañable. Y eso lo veía todos los santos días; así hubiese sol, lloviera, tronara… en fin. Para suerte de los pequeños, hoy la mañana estaba realmente hermosa, y no tendría la cita sino hasta las 5 de la tarde. Entonces, se puso a hacer la tarea que le habían colocado, porque podría ser muy fufurufa que fuera, pero eso no le impedía estudiar. Estaba conciente que la belleza era pasajera, y no quería terminar como esas pobres viejas que se vendían por cualquier pedazo de pan. Muy pronto, terminaría el bachillerato a distancia, y sólo entonces, podría comenzar a estudiar abogacía. Para acabar así con los males de la sociedad, o al menos, empezar a mejorarla. Para que niños como los que siempre veía en la esquina cuando se levantaba, no tuviesen que mendigar en la calle.

Y pasó el día, y llegó la noche… otra noche más de trabajo. Máscara de la muerte la amaba. Cuántos clientes no había traído desde que ingresó? Y quien sabe, a lo mejor con el paso del tiempo, empezara a amarla… pero era difícil sabiendo que Afrodita no era tal sino Gabriel… un muchacho que algún día, llegó a su puerta más muerto que vivo pidiendo posada. Le tomó un año convencerle, y con esa belleza tan despampanante e inusual, Afrodita nació de la nada… como la diosa misma. Y ahora, 5 años después, era la reina del lugar.

Un nuevo día había llegado. Esta vez, llovía. Afrodita no quería levantarse de su cama. Los clientes de la noche anterior fueron demasiado… mmm… fogosos. El frío había encalambrado sus piernas y sus manos. Lo mejor era quedarse ahí quietecita, y esperar que sus extremidades se recuperaran. Entonces, un grito la sacó de la roña que estaba haciendo hacía unos instantes. Se levantó muy a su pesar dirigiéndose a la ventana. Unos jóvenes peleaban con los niños de la esquina (vieron? Hasta en días lluviosos se hacen ahí). El más grande tomó la cajita de frunas y la botó despectivamente. El mayorcito se lanzó contra el busca problemas pero era obvio el resultado. Afrodita iba a cerrar las ventanas. No era su problema, pero entonces observó que los otros miembros de la pandilla tomaban al más pequeño de los hermanos y se lo llevaban al callejón. Y eso, ya no le sonó bien. Tomó rápidamente su bata y cogió un paraguas que guardaba detrás de la puerta saliendo apresuradamente. Antes de salir del "antro" tomó un arma que guardaba su jefe detrás del mostrador. Con la juventud de estos días, uno nunca sabe con lo que se pueda topar. Salió, cruzó la calle y comenzó a caminar 3 cuadras abajo, buscando el callejón que desde su ventana había visto. Le tomó unos cuantos minutos encontrarlo, a dos calles y media de donde se encontraban.

"Déjenlo ir, malditos… déjenlo ir!"

"Ikki… Ikki!"

La joven de cabellos celestes y peculiar lunar cerca de su ojo izquierdo se dejó guiar por los gritos de los pequeños. Cuando por fin hubo llegado, asomó su rostro para ver la situación: dos de los pandilleros tomaban a Ikki de ambos brazos, a una distancia prudencial de su hermanito… un niño de unos 5 años, con unos ojos esmeralda, los más hermosos que haya recordado, visto hasta el momento. Cuatro de ellos, le estaban manoseando, dos atrapando sus manitas y piernas abriéndolas para que su hermano mayor pudiera ver, mientras otro comenzaba a meter un dedo en el pequeño agujerito. Shun lloraba inconsolablemente, mientras gritaba desesperado por su hermano, quien tan pronto intentaba zafarse era cruelmente golpeado en el estómago.

Afrodita, llena de indignación, salió de su escondite. Un fuerte sonido les hizo ganar la atención de todos los presentes. Acababa presionar el gatillo de la escopeta fue suficiente para que todos los malandrines se pusieran pálidos. Y sin más ni más un 'vámonos muchachos' seguido sonidos de pies corriendo fue lo único que luego se escuchara. Shun lloraba, y se había recogido en si mismo. Ikki sólo miraba asustado a la peculiar señora, la cual se dirigió donde se encontraba el pequeño peliverde. Colocó sus pantaloncillo en su lugar, lo tomó protectoramente entre sus brazos para luego acercarse al segundo pequeño. "Puedes caminar?" Ikki seguía mirando sin entender el proceder de la mujer. Un leve asentimiento. Bien. Porque con este aguacero, y con este niño en brazos, no creo poder portar ese paraguas. Lo harías por mi?" Ikki se incorporó. Limpió sus rodillas y se dejó guiar por la mirada de la señora. Luego, abrió el paraguas y tanteando la altura de su salvadora, decidió empinarse para lograr el cometido que se le había indicado. Afrodita no pudo evitar sonreír. En cambio, ella también se agachó para poder facilitarle algo de la tarea al pequeño. Y así cruzaron la calle, subieron y llegaron.

"Que tu quieres, QUE!" los ojos desorbitados de Máscara de la muerte habían hecho que el menor de los hermanos se refugiara detrás de Afrodita.

"Lo que escuchaste. Quiero adoptar a estos niños"

El moreno levantó el dedo y abrió la boca… se quedó pensando. Volvió a sentarse… entonces su cabello se encrespó, volvió a levantarse e indicando con el dedo al pequeño. Volvía a abrir su boca sólo para que nadie saliera. De nuevo se sentó. Con sus manos revolviendo su ya revuelto cabello xDD, llevándose las manos a su cara, y abriendo los dedos para dejar ver sus cansados ojos

"Por qué llegaste a esa decisión. Es que acaso, conoces a estos niños?"

"De toda la vida" contestó sonriente

"Acaso, son familiares?" – un dejo de miedo inundando su voz. Si Afrodita recordaba quien era… entonces, eso quería que deseaba regresar con su familia… por ende, se acabó el negocio :S.

"Hahaha… tontín. Si sabes que no tengo memoria… dudo mucho que les reconociera aún si les viera en mis propias narices" El moreno suspiró. "Si, si claro… tan bobo yo… hahaha… si… pero volviendo al asunto… por qué?"

"Porque si" punto final. El de cabellos violetas sintió como perdía el equilibrio y caía de la silla. Porque si? Estaría hablando en serio? Su rostro se veía tan resuelto. Y tomaba de la mano a esos niños con tanta ternura y devoción. Claro, en otras circunstancias, sería una escena adorable. Sólo que había pequeños problemitas:

Era un prostíbulo

Afrodita era su mejor prostituta…

Que hacer? La joven seguía expectante por la respuesta que le pudiese dar su jefe.

"Y si me niego?"

"Lo haré de cualquier forma" bueno, lo había tratado… claro, aún había otra carta por utilizar.

"Si los de bienestar familiar se enteran…"

"Dudo mucho que se enteren… a menos claro está, que alguien se los diga" sintió ojos celestes mirándolo en profundidad "cosa que no creo, porque estamos entre amigos… verdad?" no le gustó el tonito. Él no era un hombre de paciencia precisamente. De ser cualquier otra mujer, su rostro ya estaría estrellado contra su escritorio, y de patitas en la calle. Pero era la que más ganancias le daba… y obviamente, ella lo sabía.

"Criar un niño no es tan fácil como tu piensas" – la última carta que le quedaba. Hacerla caer en razón. – "necesitan un buen lugar donde vivir, un lugar limpio y sano… y tu no tienes con qué ofrecérselos"

"Pero por supuesto que si, si ya lo tengo todo planeado" comentaba complacida y chocando ambas palmas de las manos. "Podrán dormir conmigo… después de todo, mis clientes no llegan sino hasta la tarde. Buscaré un buen colegio para Ikki y para Shun una guardería, así estarán ocupados hasta la noche, y luego Marieta los recogerá"

"Pensaste en todo verdad?"

"Así es . En cuanto a la comida, los juguetes o demás cosas que los niños puedan necesitar, tengo 5 años de trabajo acumulados… y no creo haber gastado todo el dinero… verdad?" – seguía mirándole con sólo esa mirada que podría darle para poner la carne de gallina.

"Si… si… tienes tu dinero. Sabes que cuando lo necesites, ahí estará".

"Entonces, todo resuelto, verdad? Mañana necesito que me des el día libre. Ya sabes, para buscar el colegio a los niños y comprarles ropa."

"Aja si… lo que quieras. Pero luego debes reponer el tiempo perdido! ¬.¬"

"Como gustes amor"

Salió soltando un beso al aire. Se veía en verdad muy contenta. MM (como le decía Afrodita para no decirle mascara de la muerte y morir de asfixia en sólo pronunciarlo xP) se sentía derrotado. Pero lo mejor, era dejar que probara un poco de la maternidad. No le daba más de una semana… ya estaría aburrida y buscando a alguien para que se ocupara de los niños. Aunque, el pequeño no estaba del todo mal… quien sabe… a lo mejor, con el paso del tiempo, una nueva estrella nacería. Ya hasta le tenía el nombre pensado: Andrómeda. Si, sería una hermosa damita… sin duda alguna. Un futuro prometedor le esperaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Siete de la mañana de otro nuevo día. Afrodita se despertó abrazando a sus nuevos retoños. El mayorcito, aún se encontraba renuente a la bondad de aquella mujer. Es más, su jefe, no le inspiró ni un poquito de confianza, pero al menos tenían un lugar cómodo donde pasar la noche. No le había parecido tampoco, el hecho de ser separado de su hermanito. Después de todo, desde que tenía memoria, siempre le había cuidado. Shun por su parte, se había hecho al lado de Afrodita, como buscando calor. La joven no pudo evitar sonreír. Si, había hecho lo correcto.

"Primores, primores hora de levantarse, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer" abrió las cortinas, el sol bañando cuidadosamente a los dos niños. Ikki fue el primero en despertarse, pero contrario a lo que la joven de cabellos celestes se hubiese imaginado se sentó en mariposa cruzando los brazos mirándola furiosamente. Por otro lado, Shun solo volteó de lado, porque los rayos del sol le estaban impidiendo seguir su sueño xDD. Cuando Afrodita se disponía a despertarle, Ikki le tomó de la muñeca, indicándole por gestos que quería tener una charla seria… ya saben, de hombre a mujer xD.

Salieron del cuarto, y se encerraron en el baño. Afrodita no sabía que decir ante el comportamiento del mayor de los hermanos. "Escucha. Se que esto va a sonar fuera de lugar y que has sido muy buena con nosotros. Pero por ningún motivo voy a dejar que nos adoptes". Afrodita levantó la ceja pero Ikki no le dejó continuar. "Hemos estado por nuestra cuenta desde que nuestros padres murieron. Y no voy a dejar que la primera cara bonita que pase por nuestro camino y se sienta benevolente me separe de mi hermanito". Una carcajada fue lo que finalmente despertó a Shun, quien extrañado empezó a mirar a todos lados buscando por su hermano y la señora. "Comprendo. Eres el típico hermano sobreprotector". "No soy sobreprotector… sólo que… mi hermano… tiene una extraña maldición. Todos quieres aprovecharse de él! Y si no estoy a su lado, entonces quién puede protegerle!" comentó molesto el niño. Iba a responderle cuando la imágenes de lo que había pasado en el callejón llenaron su mente. Ikki era demasiado maduro para su edad. Quizás, algo más pasó en el pasado, que le halla obligado hacerlo (y bueno, la muerte de sus padres ya es algo -).

"Mira. Lo único que busco es el bienestar de ambos" Ojos celestes encontrándose con azules cobalto. Afrodita se arrodilló para poder hablar de tu a tu con el pequeño. "Si tanto te preocupa el bienestar de tu hermano, podemos hacer que estudies por la mañana. Así puedo cuidarlo yo. Y cuando ingrese a la guardería, te dejaré con él. Como serás el niño más grande, no creo que nadie abuse… que te parece?" Ikki la miraba con algo de desconfianza. Finalmente, tendió su mano y ambos la estrecharon como sellando un pacto. Entonces la puerta se abrió. Unos ojitos somnolientos mirando. Shun se llevó sus manitas a los ojos, como intentando aclarar su campo de visión. "Nisan… Afrodita, ocurre algo?" su voz infantil creó en ambos la misma reacción: poner ojos de ternero degollado xD

"Nada pequeño… sólo, estaba arreglando algunas cositas con tu hermanito… pero todo ya está bien… verdad Ikki?" El de cabellos oscuros sólo volteó su mirada, tomó a Shun y lo alzó. Ahora señorita, si me disculpa, debo asear a mi hermanito. Y sin más ni más, fue sacando a la joven, que cada vez estaba más y más sorprendida con la personalidad de Ikki.

Ese día sería muy largo. Aparte de comprarles ropa, calzado, algunos juguetes… debía buscar una guardería que estuviese cerca y un colegio para el mayorcito. Diantres! Se le había olvidado! No tenía papeles y así, no podía hacer nada… estaba de manos atadas… a menos que…

Tomó la bata y bajó directo hacia la oficina de MM, el cuál estaba ocupado, con unas finanzas.

"Hola amor!" – alegremente, fue sentándose en las piernas del moreno, que tuvo que soltar su cigarro, para luego hacer malabares y no terminara cayendo en su costosa alfombra persa.

"Tu? Tan temprano? Ahora que bicho raro te picó mujer… a menos que… quieres deshacerte de los niños?" woa… eso si que fue rápido. Dios Máscara de la muerte, eres un genio v.

"De que hablas querido. Ahora estoy más convencida que nunca, hice lo mejor por ellos… sólo que… tengo un problemita…"

"Un problemita?"

"Aja… no tengo papel de los pequeños… sin papel, no hay guardería, y si no hay guardería…"

"Si, si. Ya voy captando el meollo del asunto. Qué sugieres entonces?"

"Papeles"

"QUE! ESTAS LOCA MUJER!"

"Ahhh… ahora me vas a decir que es ilegal… no?"

"Por supuesto que no… eso es lo de menos… pero sabes cuán costoso es sacar papeles falsificados? Porque debe hacerse con gente que sepa, a menos que los quieras de tercera, pero entonces no me comprometo."

"Sería más fácil si te presentas a la notaría" – Marieta, quien estaba escuchando la conversación se animó a intervenir. "Puedes decir que vienes del campo, que acabas de venir a la ciudad, y que vienes a registrar a los niños. Como son niños, no creo que haya problema… y mejor porque son pequeños. Si te preguntan por qué no les registraste antes, dices que vienes del campo, y ya".

Los ojos de Afrodita se iluminaron. Si, quizás tenía razón! Y con eso, explicaría por qué ella tampoco tiene papeles de registro. Y todo solucionado. La joven de cabellos celestes saltó feliz hacia su mejor amiga, dándole un beso en la mejilla para salir corriendo. Definitivamente, iba a ser un día muy largo…

Continuará

Notas de la autora:

Bien… que les pareció? Un poco distinto a Conquista, pero espero les guste xP. Afrodita, no es tan linda? xDDD. En fin… traigo unas palabritas a colación xDD Porsi no nos entendemos… Ya saben, su opinión es muy importante para mí… así que… reviews… espero reviews v. Dependiendo de ellos… pues voy a ver qué cap saco primero… si otro de Conquista u otro de este xP… dioses… y si me escriben mucho de ambos… pos… será hacerle a ambos hahaha xDDD

Para los que han visto Todos quieren con Marylin xDDD ya deben estar acostumbrados a este término. Si no, simplemente denota a las prostitutas xD!.

Frunas: son unos dulces, como gomas pero se derriten en tu boca :D

Roña: dícese xDD de cuando uno está muy feliz en la camita haciendo pereza.

Ojos de ternero degollado. Expresión que se usa, cuando se quiere decir pone ojitos muy tiernos, como los de cachorrito regañado xP.


	2. Preámbulos para una nueva vida

Esta entrega, es más pesadita de lo normal… mucho más pesadita… Dios… 9 hojas! xDD. No es tanto como otras autoras, pero si mucho para mi. Ojo, hay una violación por estos lares . U si no les gusta, les recomiendo retirarse isofacto xD.

Capítulo 2: Preámbulo para un nueva vida

Una sonrisa en su rostro. Esa era la noche de su vida! En sólo tres rondas, había logrado recuperar a Santuario. Las escrituras yacían bien cerquita suyo. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía evitar que esa sonrisa escapara en sus labios. No era el momento, ni el lugar indicado (anda hombre, vete mejor a Davivienda (1)). Podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, con una mezcla de alcohol y humo de cigarro. Demasiado tenso para simple mortales. Pero no para Máscara de la Muerte (o Death mask, como le dice su jefe, para darle más caché (2)). Hoy, finalmente era el día. Sería un hombre independiente. Con un negocio no tan honesto, pero definitivamente libre (podía escuchar ya en sus oídos la canción de Nino Bravo: liiiiiiiiiiiibreeeeeeeeee, como el sol cuando amanece yo soy liiiiiiiiiibreeeeeeeeee como el marrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr).

"Ya lograste lo que querías… vamonos!" – insistía su buen amigo, Shura, pero Máscara de la muerte seguía tanteando su suerte. En realidad, hoy juraba era su día de suerte, y no iba a desperdiciarlo. No hasta vaciar todos los bolsillos del cretino que tenía delante suyo. Todo lo tenía bien calculado. Con el dinero sobrante, iría a la primera joyería que encontrara. No una cualquiera… debía ser una acorde a ciertos gustos. Sabía que le gustaba, pues siempre que pasaban por ahí, se quedaba como embelezada observando tan fina obra de arte. Pero siempre movía su cabeza en señal de negación y apuraba el paso.

Siempre se hizo el de la miraba gorda. Pero era muy difícil que algo relacionado con la hermosa Afrodita le pasara por encima así nada más. Ese día era especial. Porque tan pronto saliera de ese antro, y con esa joya en su bolsillo, la iba a hacer para siempre suya. Si… sabía lo que se le venía. Pero podría acostumbrarse. Además, y con la ayuda de Dios, ya tenían dos adorables muchachitos. Una familia… qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

Miró por encima de sus cartas. El hombre, es decir, su jefe sólo miraba las de él, mientras susurraba algo con el hombre de confianza. Nada importante al parecer. Sorrento solo susurraba algo, pero con tanto "vámonos, vámonos" no alcanzaba a escuchar nada, y no era tan bueno en el arte de leer los labios.

Una nueva mano fue repartida. Tomó sus cartas y las miró detenidamente. Un 7 y un as. O podía ser 8 o podía ser 18. De ninguna de las dos serviría. Así que pidió una más. Un as. Maldición. Bueno, ahora era o 9 o 20. Si lograba sacar otro as, todo habría concluido y ganaría otra ronda más. Pidió una nueva carta: 4. Volvió a leer el resultado: 13. Sentía como temblaba. Cada vez le era más difícil ganar esta ronda, la cual se prometió, era la última. Con voz algo temblorosa, volvió a pedir una carta más.

Una nueva sonrisa iluminando su cara. "Me gustaría aumentar la apuesta" dijo ante la atónita mirada de todos los comensales.

"A cuánto la aumentarías" – respondió con voz calmada Sorrento.

"El triple de lo que hay en la mesa" – Un DIOSMIO se escuchó al lado de MM. Shura acababa de desmayarse. El dinero que estaba apostado en la mesa, no era una cantidad menospreciable. Y al triplicarlo se estaba exponiendo demasiado. Y que tal si perdía? Volvería a perder a Santuario, tan rápido como lo había recuperado.

"Por mi no hay problema" – una voz grave respondió casi instantáneamente.

"Ahora llora" – dijo con voz triunfal el moreno mientras revelaba sus cartas. Un hermoso 14 mostrándose en ellas. "Te obligo a 21"(3)

El hombre de cabellos azules enarcó la ceja. Destapó sus cartas. Había un 12. Comenzó a pedir. Salieron consecutivamente un 3 y un 5. MM volvió a mirar su baraja. Tenía 3 de los 4 ases de la baraja. Era imposible ganar. Bueno, no imposible. Probabilísticamente difícil.

Todos aguantaban el aliento. Máscara de la muerte vio todo esto en cámara lenta. La repartidora tomando una carta, y lanzándola al centro de la mesa. Su jefe levantando la mano, posándola encima cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Tomó por un lado la carta y la levantó…

Tres meses habían pasado desde aquel día. Todo seguía normal… bueno, si consideras normal vivir en un prostíbulo, dormir en la cama de una de sus más cotizadas… trabajadoras sexuales (como mil y una vez se lo había recalcado la peliceleste). Y no tenía derecho a queja alguna. Después de todo, Afrodita se había portado como una verdadera dama, e intentaba ser también una mamá. Aunque Ikki jamás llegaría a aceptarla como tal. Comenzando por la edad. Afrodita tendría entre 18 y 20 años. Y él, tenía 7 años. Haciendo cuentas, Afrodita debió ser violada o algo por el estilo, si intentaba convencer que era la madre natural. Pero en fin. Ahora eran oficialmente sus hijos y no había vuelta atrás. Además, Shun se veía muy contento con ella. Es más, juraría que ha comenzado a llamarle mami.

Por otro lado, Afrodita se sentía en su propio sueño. Llevar de compra a los niños, era mucho más divertido de lo que había pensado. La cara disgustada de Ikki y la risueña de Shun.

No había podido aguantarse, y había comprado dos o tres vestidos de niña, sólo para ver como su hermano se ponía rojo de la rabia. Shun no se veía enojado, en absoluto. Y hasta se divertía viendo como el vestidito subía cuando el daba vueltas rápidamente. Las medias blancas le parecían… divertidas, y esos zapatitos negros le dejaban resbalarse fácilmente. Eso, y que siempre que le veían en esas, tanto las vendedoras como las madres que se encontraban cerca, no podían evitar gritar: "AAWwwwwww… que niña más hermosa". Afrodita se sentía la madre más orgullosa del mundo. Lo malo, es cuando los padres comentaban que ya sabían por qué la 'nena' había salido tan hermosa. Fiel reflejo de su madre… debían escapar la mayoría de las veces cuando una escena de celos comenzaba a formarse.

La noche anterior, MM había llegado muy cariñoso. Y le había dado todo el día libre. Es más, le dio una cuantiosa cantidad, para que la gastara en ella y en los niños, un gesto demasiado generoso de su parte, sin mencionar la cantidad de ceros que portaba el cheque. Es que acaso, planeaba sacarla del país? xD. Compró toda suerte de juguetes para sus niños, ya saben, por aquello de que tengan lo que uno no tuvo (aunque no podía recordar si realmente podía quejarse de necesidades, ya que no recordaba absolutamente nada).

Un conejito para Shun, un carro control remoto para Ikki. Aprovechó, y abrió una cuenta bancaria para ambos. Un seguro, y un CDT, todo para asegurar su futuro (cuando dije que eran muchos ceros, si eran mucho ceros). Era cierto. No confiaba ni cinco en los bancos. Pero la señorita a la entrada de la corporación la había convencido de un plan excelente para los pequeños. El CDT quedaba para siempre creciendo en intereses y estaría disponible para el tiempo que ella considerara prudencial. Lo puso a 6 meses, por si las moscas, en realidad quería mucho a esos niños, y no estaba entre sus planes seguir con ese oficio. De ir bien, se recibiría de abogada (y con honores, por sus notas) y buscaría un trabajo de verdad. Aún quedaba mucho dinero por derrochar… y el día no terminaba.

Miró el reloj del enorme centro comercial. Ya casi las 8. 'Cómo se pasa el tiempo cuando se disfruta' pensó con un dejo de tristeza. Pero la noche aún era joven, y no quería volver tan pronto al Santuario. "Niños, quieren ver una película?"

"SIIII!" fue la respuesta al unísono de ambos hermanos. Nunca antes habían entrado a un cine, e Ikki, para aquel entonces se sentía bastante excitado. Miraron en cartelera. Y Afrodita decidió entrar a ver Charlie y la fábrica de Chocolates, porque era la única sin restricciones xD, aunque le hubiera encantado ver Sr. y Sra. Smith. Bueno, algún día tendría la oportunidad.

La cuestión, es que era muy mala ocultando una decepción. Siempre conseguía lo que quería! Llámenla niña mimada, pero sabía que no obtendría una nueva oportunidad de salir. Su trabajo se lo impedía! Entonces, se la perdería sin remedio. Y ambos hermanos si que eran perceptivos.

Llegaron a comprar las boletas. Nada perdía con preguntar. "Disculpe, Sr y Sra Smith… tiene algún tope de edad?" la señorita al otro lado del espejo contestó con una sonrisa "Lo siento. No es apta para menores de 12 años" Afrodita suspiró pesadamente. Se lo imaginaba. "Pero si usted gusta, puede entrar con sus hijos"

"En serio? No me engaña?"

"El tope es si no hay adultos responsables. La película tiene escenas… mmm no apta para menores, pero si no hay de otra…"

"Si, si… muchas gracias!" – no cabía de la dicha, y los hermanos no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Faltaba poco tiempo, así que entraron a confitería. No podía gastarlo todo, 'tasadito Afrodita, tasadito', se decía una y otra vez. Compró refrescos y dos copas grandes de palomitas de maíz. Si, sería suficiente. Era la primera vez que pisaba un cinema. Y es que… había estado muy ocupada… bueno, no debía preocuparse… ni tampoco que la gente la viera de forma tan rara, o que apartara a sus niños. En fin. Nada le importaba.

Fue sumamente gracioso. Tres personas con la boca abierta, mirando cual pueblerino cada parte del teatro. Si, era cierto. Era hermosísimo. Todo iluminado. Un sol en el techo, una luna en el suelo. Habían carritos para los niños, y unas sillitas con sus respectivas mesitas. Sencillamente adorable. Para los adultos, habían mesas y sillas como las que había visto en una revista sobre arte barroco. Todas blancas. En conjunto, formaban una pequeña ciudad! Los alrededores, las paredes y ocultando una salida de emergencia, edificios y casitas. Aparte, habían una especie de pantallas, que mostraban trailers de las películas. Se estaban exhibiendo algunas de terror, una de un tal Willie Wonka y como no, la que había apoderado de su atención, Sr. y Sra. Smith.

Llegó la hora, y los trabajadores comenzaron a llamar para la película. Una jovencita a la entrada, se encargó de cuidar el paqueterío que tenía Afrodita, pidiéndole una parte de su tiquete, para que pudiera recogerlos a la salida. Se sentía ciertamente como una reina!. Todos atendiéndola, tomando sus boletos, llevándola hasta el asiento! Las luces eran tenues, pero para evitar una caída segura, luces fluorescentes indicando los peldaños de la escalera. Si la peliceleste estaba emocionada, no debemos olvidar a los hermanos. Shun se aferraba fuertemente al agarre de su hermano y de su 'mami', no fuese que se perdiera. Además, le ponía nervioso ver tanta gente. Pero al final, se emocionó mucho montando en aquel carrito amarillo, que Ikki había insistido montara. Por otro lado, el peliazul intentaba duramente no mostrarse sorprendido. Es más, se mostraba aburrido y como si todo fuera común para él, cuando en realidad, estaba asombrado y al igual que su hermano, completamente aturdido.

Un suave sonido llenando sus sentidos. Música mientras toda la gente se acomodaba. Shun jugaba con la silla. Sus piernas quedaban volando al igual que su hermano, pero ya que este no estaba muy interesado en jugar, él no perdería la oportunidad. Pero fue amonestado por una de las jóvenes que portaba una linterna. Afrodita se disculpó con la señorita, pero lejos de estar molesta, la joven sólo comentaba que era por su trabajo, y viendo que Shun estaba al borde de las lágrimas le regaló un dulce por ser un niño tan bueno.

Afrodita respiró tranquila. Ikki sólo le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria a ambos: a Shun por ser premiado, y Afrodita por ser tan permisiva.

Finalmente, las luces se apagaron completamente, mostrándose una enorme pantalla frente a ellos. El sonido que antes era tenue, ahora era fuerte. Podían sentir sus pies temblar. Unas cuantas propagandas de rigor, comprando x o y producto, no apoyando películas de contrabando etc etc. Finalizando con una corta animación que arranco sonrisas de la pequeña familia. Justo antes de la película otra corta animación sugiriendo que aún había tiempo para comprar algo de 'la fantástica dulcería a la entrada del cinema' y es que tres horas, son tres horas xDD.

"Shun, no te tomes toda la gaseosa cariño. Debes guardar para toda la película"

El muchacho sólo la miró y sonrió mientras dejaba de tomar. Si su mami lo decía, por algo será.

En escena, se mostraba Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie delante de un psicólogo. Al parecer, una pareja de casados con problemas. Y llegó la parte de unos 5 o 6 años antes. Leyó a los pequeños los subtítulos (no estaba muy segura si Shun ya sabía leer) "Santafé de Bogotá, Colombia" casi no cabe de su asombro. Diantres! El Sr. y la Sra. Smith se conocieron en Colombia?. No pudo evitar sentirse emocionada. Pero que extraño, si la película se hubiese filmado, era obvio que los noticieros y secciones de farándula no hubiesen dejado de mencionar el suceso. Decidió no pensar más y seguir viendo la película. Lo siguiente, la dejó sin habla.

Una especie de selva. Unos edificios que en la vida había visto (y eso que ella no vivía precisamente en la parte más bonita de Bogotá), unos hombres, con trajes del gaula de la policía (trajes negros que sólo usan cuando hay atentados terroristas, o para antimotines), y finalmente bailando… lambada? Que eso no era de Brasil? Pero al parecer, no fue la única sorprendida ante la escena. Varios tuvieron la misma impresión. Muchas voces de protesta comenzaron a escucharse. Cómo era posible? Era acaso una broma? Una broma de muy mal gusto entonces. La peliceleste seguía mirando confundida la escena. Así era como los norteamericanos pensaban que era Bogotá? Un hueco donde se guardan los delincuentes, escondiéndose en rústicos hoteles en la mitad de la nada, para luego emborracharse bajo la lluvia al son de lambada? Esto debía ser una equivocación. Había escuchado de muchas películas que dejaban muy mal parada a Colombia, pero esto era el colmo.

"Vámonos niños"

"Pero, pero… si apenas acaba de empezar" – susurró Shun confundido. El pobre aún no entendía la rabia de la joven.

"Creo que mejor vamos a ver Willie Wonka y la fábrica de chocolates. No te parece mejor?"

"Shun sólo sonrió mientras saltaba del asiento (toda una proeza por cierto) seguido muy de cerca de su hermano, que no despegaba su vista de la pantalla hasta el final."

Una vez afuera, Afrodita pidió permiso para ir a ver Willie Wonka, argumentando que los niños se habían sorprendido demasiado con las escenas y buscaba algo más acorde a su edad. Obviamente llamaron al jefe del establecimiento, y éste no vio ningún problema.

"No era cierto… la película iba bien tal y como estaba" – bufaba Ikki – "Que hay de malo lo que vimos?"

"Dónde vives acaso?"

"En un prostíbulo?" comentó muy inseguro de su respuesta en peliazul.

"No, no… quiero decir, como se llama esta ciudad"

"Ahh Bogotá"

"Te parece acaso esto una jungla?"

"En absoluto" Ikki no entendía muy bien hacia dónde quería llegar.

"Te parece que somos como la gente que mostraban en las escenas?"

"Como los malos!" – gritó Shun emocionado

"Si, como los malos U. De cualquier forma. No me gusta que nos pongan así."

"Afro… es sólo una película, que mal nos puede hacer?"

"Ikki, si tu hermano, Dios no quiera, fuese fotografiado cuando lo estaban ultrajando, y otros le vieran, que pensarían?"

"No metas a mi hermano en esto"

"Y bien?"

"Ya, cogí tu punto. Desde cuándo tan compatriota?"

"Seré abogada algún día. Es obvio que me gusta donde yo vivo, y me sienta indignada cuando alguien profana mi casa"

"Como gustes. Sigo pensando que sólo es una película. Ya si el director es un idiota, y sólo puso a Colombia porque escuchó en los noticieros o algún 'programa educativo' y vio un montón de selva, no quiere decir que todo sea así. Te perdiste de una gran película, sólo por el principio, pero si así sientes que estás apoyando a tu patria, pues no tengo la edad suficiente ni el conocimiento necesario para enfrentarte así que… vamos a ver a la dichosa fábrica de chocolates"

La joven se quedó fría. Ikki sabía mucho más de lo que ella pensaba y tanteaba.

Charlie y la fábrica de chocolates era mucho más… ligera que la anterior. Le fascinó ver a esos hombrecitos danzando siempre entre chocolate… y shun más emocionado aún al ver sus 'coloridas cabelleras xD'. Ikki no le veía ni pies ni cabezas a la dichosa película. Pero si le dio muchas ganas de comer chocolate. Acaso era lo que había escuchado, se refería a mensajes subliminales?

La película finalizó muy a las 10:30. Shun medio cantaba una que otra canción de los umpa lumpa xD. Ikki solo comía barras y barras de chocolate. Afrodita suspiraba en su propia felicidad. Pero antes de romper el encanto de la velada, decidió rematar con una comida en Crepes and Waffles. Había escuchado que era un restaurante chick de Bogotá, y que lo que vendían era realmente bueno.

La sorpresa fue al encontrar, que había toda clase de personas en ese lugar… desde "normalitas" hasta la alcurnia misma xD (cabe mencionar que para afrodita, la gente que se viste… mmm bien xD es gente de alcurnia). Obviamente sentía las miradas sobre ellos tres. Pero era demasiada orgullosa como permanecer más tiempo en la entrada. Si, sabía que este mundo no era de ella. Pero, en realidad quería probar. Caminó con paso firme, sosteniendo fuertemente a sus dos adoraciones. Una joven de delantal camisa y pantalón les salió al encuentro. Ya se lo imaginaba. Los iban a sacar justo acababan de ingresar. Pero le iba a sacar la faja de billetes para mostrarle que no venían a mendigar ni nada por el estilo.

"Mesa para tres?"

Ahí mismo, la churca casi se atora. Estaba roja imaginándose que decirle… pero nunca se esperó esto. La joven seguía con mirada expectante, por lo que Ikki decidió tomar el control de la situación.

"Si por favor. Lejos de la puerta, de ser posible"

La joven sonrió amablemente mientras les indicaba una mesa delante de un cuadro de botero. Afrodita aún se encontraba semi-embobada por la atención. Así que se dejó guiar, pasando por el lado de un espejo, y entonces lo comprendió todo. La ropa que se había comprado en el almacén, la hacía lucir como una dama. Un pantalón clásico, una camisa de seda blanca, las botas que se dejaban ver y el gabán café que terminaba de hacer juego. Se veía tan… diferente.

No demoró mucho para que la misma joven, de nombre Sandra (o eso decía el carnet en su pecho) se acercara nuevamente con la lista de menús. Afrodita lo miró una y otra vez… lo seguía mirando… pero por más que intentara no lograba comprender lo que leía. Qué diablos es un crepe para iniciar? Por lo menos, en el menú bebidas, reconocía los "jugos naturales", las gaseosas y las cervezas. De ahí en adelante, nada. Shun seguía jugando con su vestidito, intentando no arrugarlo e Ikki se limitaba ver hacia otros para ver lo que comían.

"Disculpe, la mesa de allá, que come?" – se aventuró a decir el joven de cabellos negros.

"Se llama Crepé de pollo. Lo puede encontrar ahí"

"Serían entonces tres crepes de pollo, dos coca colas y un jugo natural de naranja" – decía con una propiedad que Afrodita no podía evitar sentirse más y más perturbada.

"Desea que le traiga la carta de postres?" – después de todo, era un niño, un niño que jugaba a ser un adulto – "si por favor"

Sandra se retiró, y al poco tiempo llegó con una canastilla de pan francés y la segunda carta. Ahh… eso era cosa aparte. Todos los platos… digo… helados, estaban fotografiados xD, así que ahora Afrodita no tuvo pierde.

"Yo quiero este… ESTE!" – Shun se paró encima de la silla señalando insistentemente un helado que se asemejaba a un pinocho.

"Shun, compórtate!" – retó a su hermano, quien luego de hacer un pequeño puchero volvió a sentarse, pero no perdió el primer impulso, ya que seguía señalando efusivamente el helado, mientras miraba a Afrodita y a Ikki alternativamente.

"Por favor, Un pinocho, un snow-man"

"Si… un Pinocho… un Snow-man… y a la señorita que le traigo"

Afrodita miró a la joven que le atendía y entonces a Ikki. Éste sólo suspiró. "Mamá va a intentar un Almont Chocolate. Eso es todo, gracias"

La joven sonrió y se llevó las cartas.

"Cómo… cuándo… por qué?" – fue lo primero que pudo decir la peliceleste

"Digamos que no siempre, Shun y yo fuimos siempre niños de la calle".

La joven no quiso preguntar más. Podía olerse que habían cosas más dolorosas debajo de esa respuesta despreocupada. Así que no insistió.

La comida pasó en silencio… bueno, uno que otro comentario risueño de Shun, haciendo que ambos adultos (¿?) no evitaran sonreír.

Para eso de las 12 p.m., ya estaban llegando a Santuario. Comentando lo que más les había gustado en ese día. Todos con bolsas hasta más no poder. Y entonces, gritos. Bueno. No es que no fuera común escucharlos. Es más, se iba haciendo más de noche, y los gritos iban en aumento.

Lo que le fue asustando, es que los gritos venían de Santuario. Una limosina estacionada al frente. Los gritos empezaron a tomar forma. Un hombre… una mujer… MARIETA!

Corrió tanto como le dejaban sus tacones las bolsas y los niños.

Abrió con fuerza la puerta, que al parecer se encontraba asegurada, lanzando de por si a dos gorilones que la sujetaban. Ellos se levantaron entre sorprendidos y furiosos. Tomaron a la chica que acababa de entrar obligándola a soltar a los niños y los paquetes.

"Tu… quién eres?"

"Suélteme! Dejen en paz a Marieta. Dónde está MM?"

"Eso mismo me gustaría saber." – un hombre de unos aproximados 25 años, cabellos azul largos, mirada fría, penetrante y azul, porte elegante e intimidante. Al parecer, el mastodonte ese era su guardaespalda, ya que al ver que el otro se acercaba, soltó a Afrodita. Sólo podía sobarse e intentar recuperarse de la primera impresión.

Salió corriendo, justo donde se encontraba su amiga del alma. En el suelo, llorando amargamente. Algunas heridas y moretones en su rostro.

Ikki llevó a su hermano y las bolsas a un ladito del disturbio. Años de experiencia le habían enseñado que a veces uno se involucra aún sin querer, sólo por estar en el momento y lugar equivocado.

Ira divina iba llenando el cuerpo de Afrodita. Quién se había atrevido a golpear así a su hermana del alma? Estaba dispuesta a golpear a ese malnacido, pero vio los ojos de Marieta, llenos de miedo pidiéndole que se fuera, que huyera. Tarde muy tarde.

"Estoy buscando a Afrodita. Tu la conoces?"

"Quién la necesita?" – dijo alzando la voz. Aún no podía perdonarle el estado tan paupérrimo en que había dejado a su amiga.

"El cliente que tienes para hoy" – un máscara de la muerte, no en mejor que Marieta, aparecía en escena, cargado por otro gorilón. "Te dije que tenías todo el día libre hoy… por qué volviste" Fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar, antes de quedar inconciente. Ahora miraba confundida al hombre más alto.

"Así que… tu eres Afrodita… Donna Mia…" – se arrodilló frente a ella posando un delicado beso en la palma de su mano. "Al fin… y esta vez… si eres tu!... puedo sentirlo… mi adorada…"

Afrodita estaba más que perdida. Ahora veía al joven mirándole con seducción y algo de lascivia.

"Siempre te imaginé así, tan bella, tan única… bella mia"

Afrodita, luego de la sorpresa, giró sobre sus pies. Algo le decía que no debía tantear su suerte, así que con movimientos sensuales, le indicó seguirle. Dos guardaespaldas siguiendo sus pasos

"He soñado tanto contigo... eres mi pesadilla, mi sueño hecho realidad"

Se dirigieron a una hermosa y magnánime habitación. Pronto, un dulce olor a incienso y la calidez de las velas rojas se hizo presente...

"Quédensen aquí" ordenó en tono autoritario a los guardaespaldas, quienes se quedaron en la entrada

Ambos entraron a ese lugar, donde afrodita había compartido experiencias, algunas conmovedoras, otras exhuberantes... otras no tanto

"Donna mia... por fin, por fin te tendré entre mis manos. Serás mia... mia y para siempre mia..." - la tomó de la cintura, sintiendo su aroma, y enloquecía. - "Mírame sólo a mi, y te daré en cambio el mundo entero"

Ella solo sonrio ante las palabras del mundo "no querido...por esta noche... tu eres mio" lo fue empujando suavemente a la cama, mientras le daba un beso calmado

"Por esta... y muchas otras... créeme... " una sonrisa de satisfacción, y una seguridad que rayaba en la incredulidad

Afrodita fue aflojando lentamente la corbata... para después desabotonar botón por botón la camisa... acariciando con lentitud la piel tostada del hombre. Éste sólo sonrió... si, estaba locamente enamorado desde que tenía memoria... por fin... por fin, su amada... su esposa.. su reina y diosa. Comenzó a recorrer lentamente el cuerpo de su señora, retirando lentamente el estorboso vestido que la separaba de la imperiosa necesidad de poseerla.

Ella, Mientras deslizaba el vestido por su hombros, besaba el cuello del hombre, bajando lentamente una mano hacia la entrepierna del hombre, acariciando la dura exitacion. Gimió al sentir aquella mano fría en su incipiente erección y eso le bastó para voltearla, quedar dominante... ya basta de juegos, estaba demasiado emocionado para seguir así. Besó con fervor su clavícula, y comenzó a rasgar el vestido, encontrándose con que su preciosa no poseía pechos... bueno... y no importaba... la amaba demasiado como para interesarle algo tan pequeño. Siguió acariciando, explorando... y entonces, se encontró con algo que no debía estar ahí... Abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa... sus caricias se detuvieron abruptamente.

Obviamente, Afrodita lo notó. Contuvo el aliento unos segundos... "pasa algo?"

El joven se levantó, aún sin creer lo que había visto... pero sin perder la compostura, llamó a sus guardaespaldas, que sin dudar ni un momento, ingresaron sólo una mirada del jefe, para comprender lo que quería, dejando la puerta semiabierta. Uno se aproximó peligrosamente a la peliceleste que aún se encontraba recostada en la cama y la tomó de los cabello obligándola a levantarse

"aaaaah...sueltenme malditos gorilas..." forcejeaba para tratar de zafarse... miro con aire desafiante al hombre... ¿como su jefe lo habia contactado con un sujeto como aquel? Sabía que MM era demasiado selectivo, y no le soltaba a nadie cualquiera. Pero entonces recordó el estado deplorable de su jefe. Algo había pasado.

Dejó alejar sus pensamientos, cuando el segundo hombre se acerca y hace jirones su ropa… la ropa que precisamente acababa de comprar ese día! dejando el cuerpo desnudo y tembloroso

"no... no... NO!... cómo... CÓMO ES ESTO POSIBLE!... yo... DONNA MIA... PORQUE!" caminó hacia su lado, besando desesperadamente su rostro... como si fuera alguna especie de broma... esperando que nada de eso fuese verdad. Debe haber una especie de equivocación. Rostro de mujer… pero cuerpo de hombre? Esto le asqueaba y de sobremanera.

Afrodita sólo cerraba los ojos antes los desesperados besos... "basta. diles que me suelten..."

"Yo... yo... ante todo soy un hombre, un macho... y los machos no se acuestan con… con… USTEDES!"

comenzaba a decirse más a si mismo que a quien estaba delante de él. Un golpe directo a su rostro, los otros hombres repentinamente le soltaron dejándole en el suelo.

"jijiji... jajajajajaja… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" comenzó a reír inexplicablemente tomando una extraña actitud fría... - "Pero sabes que... pagué mucho por ti... y no pienso irme con las manos vacías... eso me pasa por no revisar lo que compro..., tu jefe si que la supo hacer conmigo D!." – cayó justo delante de ella, agarrando dolorosamente sus cabellos. Ambos ojos, frías orbes azul y temerosas orbes celestes, encontrándose a la vez - "Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie... se burla de mi"

Un gorila tomó los dos brazos de afrodita, y los levantó, mientras que colocaba su pie en su cabeza para que se hincara. La joven (¿?) se movió tratando de quitar el pie en su cabeza, pero solo logró que este fuera hundido con mas fuerzas "no se de que demonios hablas!... ¿que acaso Máscara Mortal no te dijo lo que yo era?... suéltame, te lo exijo!" dijo apretando los dientes.

"Y encima... lo exige... jajaja... a mi… A MI... que les parece muchachos?"

Una sonrisa socarrona de ambos, su opresor la soltó y con el impulso del pie, le lanzó hasta pies de su jefe (si, por segunda vez -), que ya estaba sentado viendo el espectáculo con una sonrisa de oreja oreja, mirándole risueño.

"A partir de hoy, no estás en condiciones de exigir absolutamente nada, me entiendes? nada. Estás por debajo de la escoria... y esa no tiene derechos..." - mientras acariciaba ese rostro... que sabía, no volvería a ver ese día, o por lo menos, no en ese estado.

Los ojos celestes de Afrodita centellearon por la furia... por la impotencia... sentía el cosquilleo en su estomago, ese cosquilleo que le advertía que nada bueno vendría... pero no… aun no pudrían humillarlo?...

Un nuevo dolor en su cabeza... otra vez la tomaban para obligarla a levantarse.

"Muchachos... les prometí diversión... pueden hacer lo que quieran... que sepa quién es el que está en derecho de exigir aquí" - otra sonrisa de ambos mientras se miraban emocionados... hacer lo que quisieran... a tan hermoso ser... no era un permiso que se diera todos los días. Sin perder más el tiempo, uno tomó sus manos, agarrándolas en su propia mano, mientras comenzaba a lamer sus brazos, el otro tomaba su rostro "vamos preciosa, abre la boca, tengo a alguien aquí que merece tu atención". El primer guardaespaldas la obligó a arrodillarse, para que quedara en... una mejor posición.

Por su parte Afrodita se movía desesperado... claro que no lo obligarían a hacer eso... volteaba la cara cada vez que algunos de los guardias le ponía esa asquerosidad cerca de su rostro. Al ver la poca colaboración del joven, uno tomó con la mano sobrante sus cabellos con fuerza y con la otra tapó su nariz para negarle la respiración. No le quedo otro remedio mas que abrir la boca cuando el aire le falto, y al hacerlo sintió el salado y asqueroso sabor... escucho que el hombre le decia "ni te atrevas a morder..."

Pronto el movimiento frenético en su boca "oh si... nada como una prostituta para saberlo así, vamos puta... mas duro... ahhh". El otro, se emocionó al escuchar a su compañero. Soltó una de las manos del violado, mientras con otra la puso en forma de llave, y sin previo a aviso, le penetró.

Un grito de dolor que ni siquiera el tener el miembro de aquel sujeto pudo evitar sofocar inundo el cuarto... unas lagrimas escaparon y rodaron por sus mejillas... aquel animal… Cómo se atrevían! Pero entonces recordó. Era una prostituta. Qué derechos se le puede tener a alguien como él? Acaso podía quejarse?

El sujeto seguía sentado, mirando la escena, con esa sonrisa maligna, disfrutando el evento. El grito emocionó al tipo que tenía su miembro en su boca, porque no pudo evitar venirse, mientras el otro seguía embistiéndole inmisericordemente. Una mezcla de semen y sangre se entreveía por la estrecha entrada. Por fin retiró aquella cosa de su boca, pero cuando pensó que podría tener descanso, el otro le levantó para hacer más profunda la penetración moviendo su cuerpo hacia arriba y hacia abajo. El otro, viendo solamente se hincó para darle "atención" al miembro de afrodita, que no quería... "emocionarse".

Las torpes y fuertes caricias en su miembro no hacian mas que dolerle mas que exitarle… no dejaba de matar con la mirada a los hombres... mientras se mordía el labio inferior tan fuerte que sangre sacaba de él... no lo verían llorar… las lagrimas involuntarias de hace rato serian las únicas que derramaría.

El otro, cansado de no obtener absolutamente nada... lo abofeteó disgustado dejando su rostro hacia la puerta semiabierta.

"Qué te pasa marica... si te gusta que te la metan... que se vea!"

Pensaba responderle lo que pensaba de su actitud, y mil y una maldición más, pero se encontró con una carita… una carita que miraba conmocionada la escena. Leyó sus labios. El pequeño no dejaba de pronunciar su nombre preocupado, y eso fue suficiente para que su corazón se rompiera nuevamente. Por qué… por qué tenía que verle así. Intentó sonreír. Intentó decirle que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara.

"oye, oye... tal vez no soy suficiente... que tal si me acompañas"

"Y no sería mala idea compañero... pero... y no será demasiado"

"Nah... no creo... hay mucho para los dos D"

Una mano se asomó y retiró al niño. Pudo ver que era Marieta que lo retiraba de la puerta y tapaba sus labios para que no hiciera nada estúpido. Luego la miró, cómo sólo se puede mirar a alguien en esos momentos: una mezcla de solidaridad, pena y dolor por no hacer absolutamente nada. Y Afrodita no la odió… porque lo sabía. Solo vio como la puerta volvía a cerrarse, casi imperceptiblemente. Fue cuando sintió que el sujeto que antes estaba jugueteando con su hombría, estaba relativamente cerca de su cuerpo, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Abrió los ojos con horror... que planeaban hacer ese par de trogloditas?

Ambos sonrieron macabramente, mientras el sujeto se alistaba para ingresar en aquella entrada, que ya estaba siendo penetrada.

Y sin mucho preámbulo, pero si con esfuerzo, ambos penes se encontraban en el interior del muchacho.

No sabía si gritar… si maldecir, si desmayarse siquiera. Pero el dolor estaba ahí. Podía sentir la saliva saliendo de su boca abierta. Arañaba la espaldas, golpeaba, sus pies no respondían… y juró quedar inválido luego de esta sesión.

Luego de una hora insufrible con sus respectivos 35 minutos de constantes humillaciones hacia su ser, le dejaron tirado, para luego bañarlo en su semen. Al parecer, se les había olvidado por completo que su jefe se encontraba "admirando la escena". Se vistieron como si nada, hicieron una reverencia, y salieron como si lo que hubiesen hecho, fuese lo más común del mundo.

"Dime pequeño... o quieres que te diga pequeña?. Quién puede exigir algo ahora?" Ahh si. Por un momento, pensó que se había retirado. Pero no. Ahí estaba, con su sonrisa socarrona, sintiéndose el máximo rey del mundo.

Ahora si no pudo mas... su voz se ahogo en un llanto amargo y profundo, solo para eso le quedaban fuerzas... para quedarse tendido en el suelo derramando lagrimas...

"ma..malditos.." murmuro con voz apenas audible..

Finalmente se levantó y se agachó justo a su lado. "Sea lo que seas, eres mía, mío… como sea que tu seas. Tu alma, tu cuerpo... todo, es mío ahora. Eres mi propiedad. A partir de hoy, no tienes ningún derecho de mirar a nadie más que a mí. Nunca me imaginé que la escoria pueda ser tan divertida, sabes?" - decía mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Afrodita intentó apartar la mano de sus cabellos, pero ni fuerza para eso tenia... así que solo miraba a la nada mientras escuchaba al sujeto decir esas palabras...

"Muy bien, con tu silencio, me muestra que entendiste..." y sin mucha parsimonia, toma sus piernas para abrirlas, quedando alrededor de su cintura. "no te vayas a mover... o te va a doler más"

y de una cajita, saca un pircing. Un poco más abajo de la próstata, introdujo ese objeto. Y si Afrodita no se creía con más fuerza para gritar, comprendió lo equivocado que estaba.

"Mañana vendré por ti. Procura tener todo listo para cuando vengan a recogerte... o me obligarás a una nueva lección de obediencia"

Y sin más preámbulos, salió de la habitación. Pasó algún tiempo antes de que se escucharan tres autos alejarse de aquellas solitarias calles...

Una propaganda colombiana xDDD!

No… no memoria caché… sino ya saben… caché de clase xP. Hago esta aclaración por si las dudas . U

O Black Jack, como algunos otros le conocen xP

Y… que tal? xDD como quedó? Espero que les haya gustado la historia xD (mejor dicho… cómo va). Siento no haber sacado un nuevo release de conquista xDD. Pero me prometí no dejar esta atrás tampoco . U! Así que cuando Conquista alcance 3 veces los reviews que recibe enamórame, pos me prometí que iba a escribir un nuevo cap de este, y cosas por el estilo xD. Por fisssss TT, denle una oportunidad xD. Se que es malo, pero la historia en si es buena xD!

AHHH siii… agradecimientos. A doña Mikeas (que me ayudó en un principio) y sobre todo a Kary! Dios mio… KARY! MUCHAS GRACIAS! Estaba atoradísima en la escena de la violación, pero me ayudó TT! y de paso, me quiere matar ahora a mi xD. Pero como se lo dije antes y ahora les digo a ustedes, esta es la única . UUuu. Bueno… como siempre, espero Reviews xDD ya saben, si les gustó, si no les gustó, si debo mejorar algo xP. Siempre abierta a posibilidades xD!

JA NE!


End file.
